


In my dreams

by suchenschild



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchenschild/pseuds/suchenschild
Summary: Kyungsoo's smile makes waking up worth it.





	In my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not actually used to writing kaisoo, but kaisoo day was yesterday so i thought i should;;

The curtains are pushed aside, and the bedroom floods with light. Jongin’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he mumbles sleepily and pulls the duvet over his head, trying to desperately hide from the brightness of the morning sun. He had had a pleasant dream, one about meadows and rivers with butterflies flying in the soft breeze as birds sang, and it would be a pity if he never saw the end of it. Sadly, Kyungsoo seems to disagree as he forcefully pries the duvet from his tight grip.

“Five more minutes”, Jongin moans, trying to take the duvet back with his eyes still closed, hands grasping nothing but air. He hears Kyungsoo laugh quietly and dares to take one small peek, but regrets it immediately. He finds himself unable to look away, even when the light is piercing his eyes and it hurts. Kyungsoo is stunning.

“It’s never just five more minutes.” Kyungsoo shakes his head and smiles at him warmly, and Jongin has to hold his breath. “Get up, birthday boy. I made your favourite breakfast.”

Jongin furrows his brows in confusion as his brain tries to process Kyungsoo’s words, rolling onto his side lazily. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and stares at it for a few seconds too long before he understands. January 14 is written on his screen with bold white numbers and that exact date happens to be his birthday. A year and two days after Kyungsoo. Right. How could he forget?

“But it’s still early”, he whines. It’s noon, but it might as well be eight because it’s Sunday, the day meant for sleeping in. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him in amusement and walks closer with his arms crossed over his chest.

“If you don’t want the food, I’ll eat it. I don’t mind.”

“Hyung, that’s mean”, Jongin says with a small pout. Kyungsoo watches him fondly and hums, unprepared for his next move. Jongin grins mischievously as Kyungsoo lands on top of him with a high-pitched yelp.

“Now who’s being mean?” Kyungsoo asks, poking him in the chest. His smile is so wide and pretty, the prettiest that Jongin’s ever seen, and he really wants to kiss it. So he does. When they part, both of their cheeks are flushed pink, and Jongin swears he sees a little galaxy in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
